January 2012
January 2012: release notes of additions/improvements and fixes in CityVille of this month. January 01 }} January 02 }} January 04 → → *Introduced a Sale for New Year's Eve Items. ** *Released a new way to share your progress with your friends. Enable these new permissions and receive the Matterhorn decoration. *Reverted the branded McDonalds® Downtown Restaurant back to the non-branded Burger Restaurant. *Fixes: **Fixed issue with items with Expansion quests disappearing. **Added confirmation when using Buy All for Car Parts **Fixed a localization issue occurring with Internet Explorer **Introduced an Inventory Cap for Skyscraper Items **Resolved a ZSC loading issue. }} January 05 January 06 Goal. ** *Fixes: **Resolved an OOS issue when upgrading the Mirror Heights Skyscraper. **Fixed the New Years Resolution Goal issue where Resolution 1 was appearing grayed out until re-opening the goal. **Released a fix for the Common Green for the "In Full Swing" reverting back. Players should now be able to progress with no issues. **Resolved the Permit and Crew Pack issue, where they were appearing incorrectly in player's inventories. *A Note for 2012 from the CityVille Community Team }} January 08 *New Community Building Storage and Goal: ** and }} January 09 January 10 *Added the Mirror Heights Skyscraper to the Build Menu. *Fixes: **Resolved the Bella Penthouse and Penthouse Tower issue. Players should now be able to place these items. *Fixed the Pastries not counting issue towards quest. }} January 11 ** → → *More French Content added. }} January 12 ** → *New type of Goals: *New decoration: }} January 13 → → → }} January 14 January 15 building: ** *New German housing: }} January 16 & *New Quest Manager. }} January 17 *Added the Cruise Ship & Skyscraper Goal. ** → → **New Skyscraper: }} January 18 January 19 & *Added new Habitat for Humanity homes and two new crops (Rice and Gao Liang) to the Build Menu. *Made the Fireworks Shop and the Bowling Alley upgradeable. *Turned off the New Years Sale Items. *Fixes: **Fixed the 95% loading issue caused by using the Mirror Heights Bonus and OOSing. **Corrected the pricing for the Parkside Villa and Chan Cottage. **Made the Snowman House non-deletable from inventory to prevent players from losing this item that is needed to completing a quest. **Fixed the ordering of quests. **Resolved the following neighbor issue. Players were previously being asked to send neighbor invites to players that were already their neighbor. *Changes to Long Term Crops and Shipping Routes }} January 20 . : → → → *Added a Cross Promotion for Hidden Chronicles. Players that reach Level 5 in Hidden Chronicles will receive a and permits in CityVille. *Sneak Peak! Get ready to build an airport to connect it to the world coming soon! - Airports Coming Soon! *Fixes: **Resolved the Venetian Palace placement issues. This item can now be placed on water and land. }} January 21 : → → }} January 22 *Final building towards unlocking the Great Pyramid: ** }} January 23 January 24 *Introduced the Global Television Network Quest. This is available to players Level 55 and above. : → → → *Made changes to the Free Gifts page. ** *Removed the Helicopter and Lighthouse Quests and Placeholders. *Added the ability to go over the Permit inventory cap when purchasing Permits or receiving them from the CityVille Fan Pages. *Fixes: **Resolved Export Port issue. This item will now be unlocked by reaching Level 35. }} January 25 Quest. This is available to players Level 20. ** and *Added Metro Content to the Build Menu. *Implemented Try Before you Buy. This is available to players Level 10 and above. Note: This is gradually rolling out to more players. *Reduced the level requirement required for the Grand Dragon Boat! Quest from to . *Added a timer to the Holiday Town Expansions. *Adjusted the price for Police Station Upgrades. *Removed the buildable parts required to complete Attraction buildings. }} January 26 → → *Merged our CityVille Application Fans and CityVille Fan Page Fans. Please use the CityVille Fan Page for updates. *Finished rolling out the Great Pyramid Wonder feature to all players. *Fixes: **Fixed a Mystery Gift issue when accepting through the ZSC. }} January 27 Quest. This is available to players Level 55+. *Adjusted the Television Network Quest text. *Eternal Fountain back for a limited time. *Holiday Town Expansions and Save The Holidays! Goals will leave in 1 week. *Added more levels into CityVille. Players can now progress to . *Introduced the alphabetical sorting for all Upgraded Inventory Tabs. * *Fixes: **Fixed the categorization issues for the Upgraded Inventory. **Resolved the Freighter and Super Freighter Issue for the Television Network Goal. **Fixed the Library issue for the Rotonda Quest. The Level 3 College Library should now count towards progress. **Made the Hotel Spa sellable item again. }} January 28 January 29 }} January 30 Category:Months Category:Updates